At Maji Burger
by vanilachoco
Summary: Momen-momen manis antara kau dan dia yang berlatar belakang di sekitar restoran cepat saji favorit anak remaja, Maji Burger. Reader X Various. Chapter 2: Reader X Kuroko Tetsuya
1. Rainy day-Reader X Midorima Shintarou

At Maji Burger

**Rating : K+**

**Warn : OOC, garing**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Summary : Momen-momen manis antara kau dan dia yang berlatar belakang di sekitar restoran cepat saji favorit anak remaja, Maji Burger. Reader X Various. Chapter 1 : Reader X Midorima Shintarou.**

**Chapter 1 : Rainy day- Reader X Midorima Shintarou**

"Gawat, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan" kamu memandang ke langit, kapas abu-abu gelap mengambang di atasmu. Beberapa tetes air hujan mulai turun membasahi aspal jalan di kota Tokyo. Tanpa perlu dikomando, kamu berlari panik dengan tas di atas kepala untuk melindungimu dari tetes-tetes hujan yang semakin ganas menerjangmu.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat cahaya lampu berkelap-kelip hangat. Cahaya lampu itu berasal dari Maji Burger, restoran cepat saji paling terkenal di kalangan anak remaja. Tidak tahan dengan dinginnya air hujan yang membasahimu, kamu memutuskan untuk berteduh sementara di dalam Maji Burger.

"Selamat datang" seorang pelayan cantik menyambut kedatanganmu di pintu "Silahkan pesan di sini, tolong mengantri dengan sabar ya" pelayan tersebut menuntunmu ke kasir yang berada di tengah.

Di Maji Burger terdapat tiga buah kasir untuk memesan dan membayar makanan. Di kanan-kirimu, banyak orang yang sedang mengantri menunggu giliran memesan makanan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan antrianmu yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Mungkin dikarenakan banyak orang yang lupa membawa payung sepertimu, Maji Burger hari ini sangat padat, bukan hanya oleh remaja tetapi oleh kalangan segala umur.

Kamu menghela nafas panjang, andai kamu mengikuti nasihat kakakmu, mungkin kamu sekarang masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu yang hangat. Kakakmu, Kagami Taiga selalu mengingatkanmu untuk membawa payung setiap hari. Tetapi hari ini kamu malas membawa payung akibat beban tasmu yang melebihi kapasitas. Kamu berharap kakakmu tidak marah jika kamu pulang terlambat. Kalau Taiga marah, dia pasti akan mengomelimu habis-habisan seperti ibu-ibu. Tapi kamu tidak bisa menyalahkan kakakmu yang pemarah itu, karena kedua orang tua kalian tinggal jauh di Amerika, Taiga mengambil alih sebagai seorang ibu, ayah dan kakak dalam satu badan untukmu. Seganas apapun dia jika sedang marah, kamu tetap menyayanginya.

"Silahkan mau pesan apa?" tanpa kamu sadari, kamu sudah berada tepat di depan kasir.

"Satu fishburger ukuran sedang dan satu gelas minuman soda"

"Semuanya jadi 50 yen"

Kamu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menyerahkannya ke kasir.

"Sebentar ya" dengan sigap, kasir tersebut pergi mengambil sebuah fishburger ukuran sedang lalu menaruhnya di atas nampan. Tidak lupa, ia mengisi sebuah gelas dengan minuman soda hingga penuh "Silahkan dinikmati".

Kamu mengambil nampan berisi pesananmu dan mulai mencari-cari tempat duduk. Setelah berkeliling, akhirnya kamu menemukan sebuah kursi kosong di belakang seorang pemuda bersurai hijau lumut. Kamu bertanya-tanya, apakah laki-laki itu mengecat rambutnya? Atau jangan-jangan laki-laki itu sebenarnya memiliki kepala botak lalu entah apa yang terjadi kepala botaknya ditumbuhi lumut?

Kamu mengambil alih kursi di belakang pemuda tersebut sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memelototi rambut hijau lumutnya. Tidak sanggup mengatasi rasa penasaranmu, diam-diam kamu mengintip untuk melihat sosok pemuda itu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena kamu ada di belakang punggungnya tetapi kamu yakin dia menggunakan kacamata dan sebuah boneka kodok hijau yang imut duduk manis di telapak tangannya.

"Remaja zaman sekarang aneh-aneh ya" kamu berhenti menatap pemuda itu dan memutuskan untuk melahap fishburger milikmu. Kasihan perutmu, mulai meraung-raung minta diisi.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, satu per satu pengunjung mulai meninggalkan Maji Burger. Ada yang dijemput oleh orangtuanya, ada yang nekad menerobos hujan bahkan ada yang menggunakan bekas bungkus burger sebagai sarana pelindung kepala dari air hujan. Setelah kamu perhatikan, di dalam restoran itu hanya tinggal kamu, si pemuda bersurai hijau lumut, seorang pria tua yang membaca koran dan sekelompok remaja perempuan yang asyik bergosip ria.

"Gawat sudah jam 6 sore, kakak akan marah sekali" kamu menatap jam tanganmu. Sebenarnya kamu ingin sekali menelpon Taiga minta dijemput karena hujannya deras tetapi sayang HPmu kehabisan baterai.

Tiba-tiba volume air hujan yang turun menurun pertanda hujan akan berhenti. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajahmu. Sepertinya hujan akan reda. Kamu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu hanya untuk disambut hembusan angin kencang yang disusul hujan deras.

"Ternyata pertanda tadi hanya harapan kosong" kamu membalikkan badan bermaksud kembali ke tempat duduk asalmu, tetapi tanpa sengaja kamu menabrak seseorang.

"Hati-hati kalau jalan-nanodayo" ternyata orang yang kau tabrak adalah si pemuda hijau lumut. Untuk anak remaja, dia terlihat tinggi dan seragamnya berwarna jingga terang, mengingatkanmu pada sebatang wortel!

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja" kamu memungut boneka kodok milik pemuda tersebut yang jatuh ke lantai "Ini bonekamu jatuh".

"Ini bukan boneka-nanodayo" si wortel—ya, kamu memutuskan akan memanggilnya wortel – merebut boneka kodok yang ada di tanganmu "Ini lucky item!".

Lucky item? Ternyata di zaman modern begini masih ada orang yang percaya hal seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba wortel memandangimu lekat-lekat, pandangannya tertuju pada jepit rambut berbentuk singa di rambutmu "Jepit rambut itu lucky itemku besok! Berikan padaku-nanodayo!".

Situasi ini….jangan-jangan kamu sedang dipalak! Ini pengalaman pertamamu dipalak seseorang. Kamu ketakutan tapi berusaha untuk memberanikan diri.

"Tidak baik memalak benda milik orang lain!" kamu mengepalkan tinjumu "Jangan memaksa! Jika kamu tidak ingin terkena jurus auman maut milikku!" Jurus auman maut adalah sebuah ilmu bela diri yang diturunkan turun-temurun dalam keluarga Kagami. Seperti apa jurusnya? Hanya kau yang tahu.

"Aku bukan seorang pemalak-nanodayo" lalu wortel menyodorkan sebuah payung hijau bergambar kodok padamu "Kutukar dengan payung ini".

Payung ditukar dengan sebuah jepitan rambut? Rasanya tidak adil.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Hari ini hujan, kamu pasti butuh payung. Lagipula payung dengan sebuah jepit rambut terasa tidak adil" kamu menggumam pelan.

"Aku tidak keberatan, sebentar lagi ada gerobak yang menjemputku, ambil saja" wortel mengambil jepitan rambutmu dan menyerahkan payungnya. Walau tidak enak hati, kamu menerima payung itu lalu melangkah pergi dari Maji Burger.

"Tunggu! Dia menunggu gerobak?" kamu terheran-heran tapi ya sudahlah lebih baik kamu cepat pulang sebelum kakakmu mulai khawatir.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, hujan turun kembali. Untung saja kamu tidak lupa membawa payung hijau bergambar kodok hasil barter dengan sesosok wortel di Maji Burger minggu lalu. Entah kenapa, seminggu ini pikiranmu tidak bisa lepas dari sosok wortel tersebut. Padahal, namanya saja kamu tidak tahu.

Hari ini, kamu dan teman-temanmu pergi menuju Maji Burger untuk merayakan hari terakhir ulangan tengah semester. Ketika memasuki Maji Burger, sesosok kepala hijau lumut berbaju jingga yang berdiri di depan pintu Maji Burger menarik perhatianmu.

"Wortel! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanpa sadar kamu keceplosan menyebut nama panggilan spesialmu padanya.

"Wortel?!" dia mendelik tajam padamu "Aku punya nama, namaku Midorima Shintarou".

"Gomen, gomen kamu tidak memberitahuku minggu lalu" kamu memperhatika baju jingga yang ia kenakan "Shutoku? Kamu bersekolah di Shutoku?".

"Aku ditakdirkan bersekolah di sana-nanodayo" Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lalu memperhatikan seragammu "Aku baru sadar, kamu bersekolah di Seirin?".

"Kamu mengenal Seirin?" sekolahmu termasuk ke dalam sekolah baru sehingga tidak banyak orang kenal akan sekolahmu itu.

"Ada orang yang sangat menyebalkan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu".

"Oh begitu" kamu bertanya-tanya siapa orang menyebalkan itu"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu berdiri di sini?".

"Menunggu hujan reda-nanodayo".

"Kalau begitu pakai ini" kamu menyerahkan payung hijau hasil bartermu dengan Midorima minggu lalu.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak memerlukan payung itu, tapi kalau kamu memaksa" Midorima memalingkan wajahnya tetapi tangannya meraih payung yang kamu sodorkan "Lalu, kamu bagaimana? Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu, aku hanya merasa berdosa jika mengambil payung ini sedangkan kamu kehujanan".

"Tenang saja, aku ke sini bersama teman-temanku. Aku bisa menumpang payung salah satu dari mereka".

"Ya sudah kalau begitu-nanodayo" Midorima pergi meninggalkanmu tetapi sebelum jarak di antara kalian terlalu jauh, dia berkata "Te-terima kasih-nanodayo" dia menggumam pelan yang hampir saja tidak terdengar olehmu.

"Sama-sama" kamu melambaikan tangan "dasar tsundere!".

"Ne, ne [Name]-chan, siapa laki-laki tampan itu?" temanmu bertanya "Pacarmu? ".

"Bu-bukan aku tidak pacaran" kamu menggelengkan kepalamu kuat-kuat.

"Tidak mungkin [Name]-chan pacaran, nanti kakaknya yang super overprotektif itu akan marah besar. Ingat tidak kejadian bulan lalu? Furihata-senpai dilempari bola basket oleh kakaknya habis-habisan, pasti sakit!" temanmu yang lain menghela nafas, mengingat tingkah kakakmu ketika seorang laki-laki datang menyatakan cinta padamu.

"Hehe…" kamu hanya bisa menggaruk kepala malu dengan tingkah kakakmu yang diduga mengidap siscon stadium akhir.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, kamu kembali ke Maji Burger. Tadi siang ada latihan drama super ekstrim untuk persiapan festival budaya bulan depan. Kamu tidak sempat makan siang, alhasil perutmu ribut mengaum-aum.

Menikmati beefburger dengan curly fries dan segelas besar milkshake coklat, kamu duduk tenang di kursi dekat jendela. Terlalu asyik mengunyah, kamu tidak menyadari sesosok wortel datang mendekatimu.

"Boleh aku ikut duduk di sini?" sang wortel bernama Midorima Shintarou berdiri di sampingmu sambil memegang nampan dengan tangan kiri dan sebuah boneka teddy bear besar berwarna pink di tangan kanannya.

Kamu memperhatikan sekelilingmu, masih ada beberapa kursi kosong bertebaran di Maji Burger "Boleh saja sih, tapi masih banyak kursi kosong kan?".

"Aku tidak mau duduk sendiri-nanodayo" Midorima mengambil alih kursi di depanmu "Aku akan terlihat aneh duduk sendiri dengan sebuah boneka besar".

"Kalau tidak mau terlihat aneh, untuk apa kamu membawa boneka sebesar itu?".

"Ini bukan boneka tapi lucky item-nanodayo" kamu memutar bola matamu mendengar jawaban Midorima.

Tiba-tiba sebuah petir disusul suara gemuruh terlihat dari jendela. Jantungmu hampir copot karena kaget. Tetapi bukan kaget mendengar suara gemuruh, akan tetapi kamu kaget mendengar suara 'KYAAAA' yang super feminim dan non-elegan terdengar dari mulut si lumut hijau di depanmu.

"Kyaaa?" kamu mengulangi suara teriakan Midorima.

"Bu-Bukan aku yang berteriak tadi, tapi..tapi" Midorima mengedarkan pandangannya hanya untuk menemukan semua orang di Maji Burger menatapnya heran "Semua orang pasti salah dengar" dengan wajah semerah tomat dia memutuskan untuk meneguk black coffee miliknya.

Kamu terkekeh pelan melihat tsundere tingkat akut yang mengidap Midorima. Setetes demi setetes butir-butir hujan turun membasahi jendela Maji Burger.

"Sepertinya hujan deras, aku akan terjebak di sini untuk waktu lama" kamu menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kamu membawa sebuah payung di dalam tasmu.

"Aku juga-nanodayo" Midorima juga menyembunyikan fakta keberadaan sebuah payung di dalam tasnya "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu siapa namamu? Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mau tahu hanya saja tidak enak memanggilmu dengan kamu terus menerus".

"Namaku Kagami [Name], salam kenal".

"Kagami….." Midorima diam mematung.

"Ada apa?" kamu terheran melihat Midorima tiba-tiba diam mematung.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana sistem pembelajaran di Seirin?" Midorima mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kalau tidak berhasil mendapat rangking 100 besar di satu angkatan, harus wajib mengikuti kelas tambahan, untung saja aku berhasil mengamankan posisiku sebagai rangking 5" kamu mendengus kesal karena kamu harus mati-matian belajar bahasa jepang untuk menjaga nilaimu tetap bagus "O ya Midorima-kun apa maksudmu dengan gerobak yang akan menjemputmu dulu?".

"Itu gerobak langgananku, temanku yang mengayuhnya" Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya "Kalau ingin coba naik, nanti kuajak kapan-kapan".

Hari ini kamu berharap hujan turun cukup lama. Kamu ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Midorima dan mengenalnya lebih jauh. Ternyata, hujan deras tidak buruk juga.

**Choco datang dengan fanfic baru!**

**Apa kalian suka?**

**Maaf untuk fic yang lain belum Choco update, tetapi tenang saja Choco masih dalam proses pengerjaan fic yang lain, hanya saja idenya sedang agak nyangkut di otak dan susah dijadikan kata-kata jadi Choco refreshing dulu dengan menulis fic lain!**

**O ya boleh request kok. Selanjutnya mau Akashi? Kise ? Kuroko? Atau tokoh lain selain GOM juga boleh kok. **

**Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**


	2. Rumor-Reader X Kuroko Tetsuya

At Maji Burger

**Rating : K+**

**Warn : OOC, garing**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Summary : Momen-momen manis antara kau dan dia yang berlatar belakang di sekitar restoran cepat saji favorit anak remaja, Maji Burger. Reader X Various. Chapter**** 2 : Reader X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Author Note : Trims buat semua reviews, favs, request dan follows-nya^^ Chapter ini akan menggunakan reader's POV. Sebelumnya, maaf ya di chapter ini reader menjadi seseorang yang bernasib agak malang, tapi di akhir cerita, kalian bernasib super beruntung lho! Enjoy**

**Special thanks to :**

**Hoshi Fumiko, Aosaki Sakurai, Silvia Ki-chan, HappyHeichou, Misaki Youna, Kanzanaki Haseo, yuuki hanami5, agatha aorai, Hikage Natsuhimiko, dan sherrysakura99**

**Untuk yang request Hanamiya X Reader : sudah ada plot ceritanya di otak, ditunggu ya**

**Untuk yang request Akashi X Reader : bakal terbit di chapter selanjutnya**

**Untuk yang request Himuro X Reader : akan diterbitkan setelah Kagami X Reader, soalnya kedua cerita tersebut berhubungan, ditunggu ya^^**

**Chapter 2 : Rumor- Reader X Kuroko Tetsuya**

"Hari ini melelahkan! Pergi jalan yuk! Sekalian refreshing" temanku, Saaya-chan, meregangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Aku tidak ikut, besok banyak PR" temanku yang lain, Hana-chan, merapikan buku-bukunya bermaksud untuk segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Ayolaaaaaaah! Kita kerjakan PR sama-sama saja sambil makan bersama di restoran" Saaya-chan menggaet tangan Hana-chan dan tanganku "Ayo kita pergi! Ayo kita pergi!" rengeknya riang. "Aku tidak punya banyak uang, uang jajanku habis untuk membeli buku kemarin" Hana-chan melepaskan tangan Saaya-chan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Lagipula, kamu juga masih punya hutang padaku" Hana-chan menunjuk pada Saaya-chan yang segera melancarkan jurus senyuman manis untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hana-chan.

"Eeeeeh, kenapa Hana-chan harus ingat sekarang sih, padahal kupikir kau lupa" Saaya-chan memasang muka tanpa dosa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke Maji Burger!" setelah lama tidak bersuara, akhirnya aku membuka mulut juga "Harga makanan di Maji Burger lumayan murah lho!".

Entah mengapa, mendengar kalimat yang kuutarakan, kedua temanku langsung mematung diam. Mereka berdua menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah makhluk spesies baru hasil perkawinan silang. Melihat wajahku yang murni menampakkan kebingungan, kedua temanku akhirnya membuka suara.

"[Name]chan, jangan-jangan kamu belum mendengar mengenai rumor itu" Hana-chan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Rumor apa? Apa Maji Burger menggunakan bahan kimia berbahaya dalam masakannya? Atau harga makanan di Maji Burger mendadak naik drastis?" aku panik mendengar berita rumor mengenai Maji Burger, soalnya tempat itu merupakan restoran favoritku untuk nongkrong sepulang sekolah. Hampir setiap hari, aku mampir ke sana hanya sekedar untuk membeli segelas milkshake vanilla kesukaanku.

"Akhir-akhir ini, ada rumor menyeramkan di Maji Burger" Saaya-chan merendahkan volume suaranya "Ada sosok tak kasat oleh mata yang berkeliaran di sana. Jika kamu duduk satu meja dengannya, kemalangan akan terus mengintaimu".

"I-Itu bo-bohong kan?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya" Saaya-chan bergidik pelan "2 hari yang lalu, ketika aku sedang makan di sana, tiba-tiba aku menyadari segelas milkshake vanilla berdiri tegak di samping nampan makananku. Lalu, mendadak terdengar seseorang mengatakan 'maaf' padaku, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sampingku. Karena kaget, aku langsung lari keluar dari Maji Burger. Setelah hari itu, hidupku dipenuhi kemalangan. Majalah favoritku selalu terjual habis, nilai matematikaku hancur, PR bahasa inggrisku ketinggalan".

Aku terdiam mendengar cerita Saaya-chan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, akhir-akhir ini jumlah pelanggan di Maji Burger memang berkurang. Padahal, makanan di Maji Burger enak-enak dan murah, sepertinya rumor ini penyebab berkurangnya pelanggan di Maji Burger.

"Tapi, menurutku [Name]-chan tidak perlu khawatir, dari dulu [Name]-chan memang selalu malang kan?" Hana-chan terkekeh pelan ketika menatap wajah cemberutku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak malang! Aku hanya ceroboh!" Dengan muka cemberut kuambil tasku dan kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi kedua temanku yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

* * *

"Hiks...Hari ini...aku super ceroboh..." aku menghela nafas panjang. Bajuku basah dan kotor karena lumpur. Sepatu putih bercampur bercak-bercak lumpur-ku kulangkahkan melewati pintu Maji Burger. Hembusan hawa hangat yang berasal dari mesin penghangat Maji Burger menyambut kedatanganku ke restoran tersebut. Walaupun rumor yang diceritakan Saaya-chan dan Hana-chan sukses menakutiku, tetapi keinginan untuk menikmati segelas milkshake vanilla berhasil menggerakan badanku menuju restoran cepat saji ini.

"Hei, lihat itu, itu si malang dari Shutoku" beberapa siswi yang melihat kedatanganku berbisik-bisik dengan suara keras. Percuma mereka berbisik, aku bisa mendengar mereka dengan jelas.

Si malang dari Shutoku merupakan julukan istimewa yang kuperoleh pada hari pertamaku bersekolah di Shutoku. Pada hari itu, tanpa disengaja aku menabrak gerbang sekolah, kemudian aku terjatuh tersandung pintu ketika memasuki kelas dan jatuh terjerembab dengan muka mencium lantai. Pada saat istirahat makan siang, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku salah memasuki kelas untuk anak kelas tiga. Alhasil, aku memperoleh julukan si malang dari Shutoku.

Tidak beda dengan hari biasa, hari ini pun aku sangat ceroboh. Setelah meninggalkan SMA Shutoku, tak sengaja aku menginjak ekor seekor anjing hitam legam yang langsung mengejarku. Lepas dari anjing tersebut, aku tersandung sebuah batu dan tercebur ke dalam kubangan lumpur. Masih tergenang di dalam lumpur, sebuah mobil melaju kencang melewati sebuah kubangan air yang sukses membasahiku hingga basah kuyup. Tapi itu semua terjadi bukan karena aku malang, tapi aku hanya terlalu ceroboh. Oleh karena itu, aku agak kesal mendengar nama julukanku. Seharusnya si ceroboh dari Shutoku bukan si malang dari Shutoku! Huh, orang-orang zaman sekarang sering membuat julukan aneh-aneh tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu dan entah bagaimana caranya, hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi di Tokyo mengenalku dengan julukan tersebut.

"Maaf, mau pesan apa?" suara manis sang petugas kasir membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Milkshake vanila ukuran extra besar!" ujarku semangat. Akhirnya, setelah melalui berbagai rintangan menuju Maji Burger, segelas besar milkshake vanila berhasil kudapat di dalam genggamanku!

Duduk di sebuah kursi kosong dekat jendela, kusedot minuman milkshake vannila kesukaanku, membiarkan cairan dingin tersebut menyejukkan tenggorokanku. Asyik, menikmati milkshake vanilla, kuperhatikan berbagai orang berlalu-lalang di samping jendela. Mereka pasti kedinginan, terlihat dari cara mereka mendekap jaket mereka erat-erat. Musim dingin pasti sebentar lagi datang.

Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir di bulan November. Tanda-tanda peralihan dari musim gugur menuju musim dingin sudah mulai terlihat, terbukti dari hawa udara di Tokyo yang semakin menurun. Walaupun kondisi udara semakin dingin, aku tidak pernah absen meminum segelas besar Milkshake Vanila khas Maji Burger. Menurutku, milkshake vanila adalah minuman universal yang bisa diminum oleh siapa saja, kapan saja. Sayangnnya, banyak orang yang tidak setuju dengan opiniku, termasuk kedua orang tuaku.

Menyenderkan punggungku ke kursi, pandanganku menangkap sesosok gelas bertuliskan Maji Burger di depanku. Rasanya, tadi tidak ada segelas minuman di meja ini selain milkshake vanilaku. Penasaran akan isi gelas tersebut, kuraih gelas itu dan kuintip isinya. Aroma khas vanila menyergap hidungku ketika gelas tersebut kusodorkan ke depan wajahku. Aneh, siapa orang yang meminum milkshake vanila dingin di peralihan menuju musim dingin selain aku?

"Anoo...maaf..." sebuah suara terdengar sayup-sayup di sampingku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke kanan dan ke kiri hanya untuk menemukan kursi kosong di sampingku. Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri tegak begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Kurangkai bagian-bagian kejadian tadi dalam pikiranku. Pertama, secara mendadak aku menemukan segelas milkshake vanila. Kedua, sebuah suara misterius terdengar di sampingku. Ketiga, suara itu mengatakan maaf padaku. Tunggu...skenario ini...sesuai dengan cerita dari Saaya-chan!

"Maaf...gelas itu..." suara itu terpotong oleh teriakan dariku. Tidak lupa membawa milkshake vanilaku, aku berlari menabrak pintu Maji Burger dan terjatuh. Bangkit dari posisi jatuh, kubuka pintu Maji Burger dan berlari panik meninggalkan Maji Burger, menghasilkan pandangan-pandangan curiga dari orang-orang di sekitar jalan.

* * *

"Neee...Shin-chan, kamu mendengarkanku tidak?" aku mendengus kesal melihat teman masa kecilku, Midorima Shintarou, sibuk merapikan catatan fisikanya tanpa memberikan suatu respon atas ceritaku.

"Aku mendengarkan kok" pandangan Shin-chan tetap tertuju pada selembar kertas berisikan rumus-rumus fisika "Aku tidak percaya dan tidak peduli pada rumor macam itu-nanodayo".

"Heee...padahal biasanya kamu selalu tertarik dengan hal mistis seperti ini" kutepuk-tepuk pelan rice cooker yang berdiri tegak di atas meja Shin-chan. Yup, rice cooker tersebut adalah lucky-item Shin-chan hari ini, lengkap dengan nasi di dalamnya "Ngomong-ngomong, jepit rambut berbentuk singa itu lucky-itemmu tiga minggu yang lalu kan? Kenapa masih dipakai?" aku menunjuk sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk singa yang tersemat rapi di saku seragam Shin-chan. Sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, jepitan itu tidak pernah lupa dibawanya.

"I-i-itu urusanku-nanodayo!" semburat merah terlihat samar di pipi Shin-chan "Urusi saja masalahmu sendiri!".

Kugembungkan pipiku karena kesal. Kedua tanganku kuletakkan di pinggang dan kupalingkan wajahku "Kalau Shin-chan tetap cuek, aku akan memberi tahu Takao tujuh hal memalukan yang Shin-chan alami ketika TK".

"Tujuh hal memalukan yang Shin-chan alami ketika TK?! Beritahu aku!" tiba-tiba Takao sudah berdiri di sampingmu dengan senyum jahil kebanggaannya.

"Berisik Takao!" Shin-chan menyerah dan menutup buku tulisnya "Lalu, apa hubungan antara rumor Maji Burger denganmu?".

"Rumor itu benar! Kemalangan terus menghantuiku!" aku menggebrak meja "Setelah tanpa sengaja duduk dengan sosok tak kasat mata tersebut, kemalangan terus mengikutiku! Setelah meninggalkan Maji Burger aku menabrak seorang tukang cat menyebabkan aku terjatuh mencium aspal yang dingin!".

"Menabrak orang lain dan terjatuh, terdengar seperti hal biasa bagimu-nanodayo" Takao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju atas pernyataanShin-chan.

"Tentu saja berbeda! Biasanya aku hanya menabrak orang hingga aku terjatuh" aku mengacung-acungkan jariku di depan wajah Shin-chan "Tetapi berbeda dengan hari biasa, kemarin, aku menabrak orang hingga aku terjatuh kemudian tangga menimpaku pula" aku meringis mengingat sakitnya ditimpa tangga.

"Jangan suka percaya takhayul" Shin-chan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya "Pulang sekolah kita ke Maji Burger dan buktikan rumor tersebut-nanodayo".

"Aku ikut!" Takao mengacung-acungkan tangannya dengan riang.

"Jangan percaya takhayul kata seseorang yang selalu membawa lucky-item ke mana-mana" aku mendengus pelan "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian ditimpa kemalangan mendadak ya, aku sudah memperingatkan kalian!".

* * *

"Kita sampai-nanodayo" aku, Shin-chan dan Takao berdiri di depan pintu Maji Burger. Selama perjalanan menuju Maji Burger, banyak kemalangan menimpaku dan hanya padaku. Pertama, di depan gerbang sekolah aku menabrak guruku. Kedua, segerombolan lebah mendadak mengejarku. Ketiga, panik dikejar lebah, aku tidak sengaja menceburkan diri ke selokan. Keempat, sekarang badanku kotor, basah dan agak bau.

"Ayo masuk" dengan komando dari Shin-chan yang menggendong sebuah rice cooker, aku dan Takao memasuki Maji Burger. Keadaan Maji Burger tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin. Hawa hangat yang dipancarkan oleh mesin penghangat Maji membuat siapa saja betah berlama-lama duduk santai di tempat ini. Walaupun rumor mengenai sosok tak kasat mata menyebabkan jumlah pengunjung Maji Burger berkurang, masih banyak siswa dan siswi SMA yang datang. Seperti biasa pula, setiap aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki Maji Burger, beberapa siswi mulai berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk padaku.

"Lihat si malang dari Shutoku! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sosoknya secara langsung!" Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, diam-diam aku tersenyum kecil. Mendapat julukan si malang dari Shutoku memang tidak enak didengar tetapi ada satu keuntungan yang kudapat, yaitu aku menjadi terkenal di kalangan anak SMA di Tokyo. Hehe...terkadang aku merasa seperti seorang artis.

"Ini pesanan anda" seorang petugas kasir yang terlihat manis memberikan segelas milkshake vanila ukuran ekstra besar padaku. Setelah membayar, aku segera bergegas mencari tempat duduk kosong untukku, Shin-chan dan Takao.

"Shin-chan! Takao! Cepat kemari!" aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku pada Shin-chan ketika aku menemukan empat kursi kosong di dekat jendela.

"Tunggu sebentar-nanodayo, tidak lihat aku sedang repot?" Shin-chan mendengus kesal. Salah sendiri dia membawa satu buah rice cooker ukuran besar berisi penuh nasi yang tak perlu diragukan pasti berat. Tangan kiri menggendong rice cooker, tangan kanan memegang nampan penuh berisi makanan, mengakibatkan teman masa kecilku yang malang melangkah dengan gontai berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya "Jangan hanya tertawa, bantu aku Takao!" Shin-chan mendelik tajam pada Takao yang asyik menertawakan Shin-chan dari belakang.

"Cara berjalanmu terlihat seperti penguin, Shin-chan!" Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak, menarik perhatian pengunjung lain "Aku rekam dan kirim ke para senpai, ahhhh" tanpa rasa belas kasihan pada Shin-chan, Takao mengeluarkan handphonenya dan merekam peristiwa penguin hijau berkacamata sedang membeli makanan cepat saji di Maji Burger. Nanti malam, group Shutoku di sosial media pasti menjadi ramai dengan video ini.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat perbuatan kedua orang tersebut. Kadang-kadang aku malu juga harus berkumpul bersama mereka, terutama ketika kami terjebak macet di antara mobil-mobil ketika menaiki gerobak kayuh milik Takao.

Mengingat kejadian terjebak macet di atas gerobak, secara refleks kuperiksa isi dompetku. Beberapa receh uang logam tersimpan di dalam dompetku. Fuh... untung saja uang di dalam dompet masih cukup untuk ongkos naik bus. Aku tidak mau menaiki gerobak kayuh Takao lagi.

"Mereka berdua terlihat akrab seperti biasa" mendengar suara tersebut, jantungku langsung berhenti berdetak. Itu kan...suara yang kemarin. Dengan gerak patah-patah, kutengokkan wajahku ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari sumber suara tesebut dengan hasil nihil! Tidak ada seorangpun di dekatku.

Mengikuti naluriku, aku langsung berteriak panik dan berlari meninggalkan Maji Burger. Sebelum berhasil keluar dari Maji Burger, kemalangan kembali menimpaku. Aku terpeleset lantai licin, menabrak seorang pegawai yang membawa ember berisi air bekas pel, ketumpahan isi ember tersebut, bangkit dan berlari hanya untuk menabrak pintu Maji Burger. Gawat, sepertinya kemalanganku telah bertambah dua kali lipat.

* * *

"Ohay—HACHIM!" ucapan selamat pagiku digantikan oleh sebuah bersin yang cukup keras. Hari ini kepalaku agak pusing dan hidungku terasa gatal. Badanku terasa agak panas, jangan-jangan aku telah terserang flu! Ini pasti akibat dari berlari pulang di dalam hawa dingin dengan baju basah terkena air bekas pel. Rencanaku menaiki bus gagal total! Dompetku menghilang secara tiba-tiba membuatku terpaksa harus berlari pulang hingga sampai rumah. Untung saja orang tuaku belum pulang dari tugas di luar kota, kalau mereka sampai menemukan keadaanku kemarin, pasti mereka akan mengomeliku berjam-jam!

"Selamat! Anda telah terkena flu!" Takao menaburkan kertas warna-warni – entah ia dapat darimana—ke arahku. Tawa khas dan senyum jahil tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Makanya, lain kali hati-hati nanodayo" Shin-chan menghampiriku sambil mendorong sebuah kereta bayi lengkap dengan boneka bayi di dalamnya. Pasti Shin-chan memperoleh barang tersebut dari hasil merampas mainan adiknya.

"Teganya kau meninggalkanku sendirian dengan Takao di Maji Burger! Aku tidak tahan mendengar tawanya-nanodayo" Shin-chan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya "Sebagai peringatan, jangan coba-coba menularkan virus flumu padaku-nanodayo!".

"Ini bukan flu! Hanya gejala flu!" aku mengusap hidungku yang terasa gatal.

"O ya ngomong-ngomong, [Name]-chan kemarin dompetmu tertinggal di Maji Burger!" Takao memberikan informasi padaku.

"Eh, benarkah?! Aku pikir aku menjatuhkannya di suatu tempat" Aku menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah hari ini ada berita baik "Sekarang, mana dompetku?".

"Kutitipkan pada temanku bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dari SMA Seirin. Hari ini pergilah ke Maji Burger, dia akan menunggumu di sana-nanodayo".

"Eeeeh? Siapa Kuroko Tetsuya? Kenapa dititipkan kepada orang yang tak kukenal?! Kenapa tidak kalian berdua saja yang mengembalikan dompetku?".

"Aku tidak pandai menjaga barang, aku takut menghilangkan dompetmu untuk kedua kalinya" Takao terkekeh pelan dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak mau, itu merepotkan-nanodayo" JLEB! Jawaban dari Shin-chan, sukses menusuk hati nuraniku.

* * *

Penuh kewaspadaan, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Maji Burger. Seperti kemarin, perjalanan menuju Maji Burger tidaklah mudah. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan diri dengan selamat dari SMA Shutoku, aku ditabrak oleh sebuah kereta bayi, jatuh terjungkal dan tak sengaja diinjak oleh sang ibu yang mendorong kereta bayi tersebut. Berhasil berdiri, aku melanjutkan perjalananku hanya untuk ditimpa sebuah bola sepak tepat di wajahku. Kemudian, tanpa dosa anak laki-laki yang sedang memainkan bola tersebut, menertawaiku habis-habisan. Penuh rasa malu, aku melanjutkan perjalananku dengan berlari dan diselingi acara jatuh tersandung. Melewati semua rintangan tersebut, akhirnya Maji Burger berada di hadapanku.

"Hah...kenapa setiap hari selalu melelahkan?" aku berdiri mematung di depan pintu Maji Burger. Suara bisik-bisik mengenai diriku mulai terdengar dari dalam restoran cepat saji tersebut. Mendengar bisik-bisik mereka, membuatku enggan memasuki Maji Burger. Moodku hari ini sedang jelek.

"Ano..." DEG! Suara itu lagi. Sampai kapan sosok tak kasat mata ini akan menghantuiku?

"[Name]-san, benar kan?" GAWAT! Ini benar-benar gawat! Sosok tak kasat mata itu mengetahui namaku! Jangan-jangan dia akan menghantuiku hingga hampir hayat. Masa-masa hidupku yang indah...terenggut sudah.

"BERHENTI!" kukumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang kumiliki "Berhenti menghantuiku!" kupejamkan mataku dan kueratkan kepalan tanganku. Aku sudah lelah mengalami berbagai kemalangan ini.

"Aku tidak datang untuk menghantuimu, aku datang kemari untuk mengembalikan dompetmu" mendengar kalimat 'dompet', kubuka mataku perlahan. Samar-samar seorang laki-laki berseragam SMA Seirin berdiri di depanku. Sebuah dompet manis yang kusadari merupakan dompetku, disodorkan olehnya padaku.

"Se-sejak kapan kamu di sini?!" sedari tadi, aku tidak menyadari seorangpun mendekatiku "Jangan-jangan, Kuroko Tetsuya?".

Laki-laki yang diduga bernama Kuroko Tetsuya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Dia memliki surai biru muda yang indah. Bola matanya berwarna biru laut, membuatku selalu ingin bertatapan dengan manik biru laut tersebut. Tatapannya datar dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"[Name]-san, dompetmu.." Kuroko menggumam pelan, mengembalikan kesadaranku ke tempatnya.

"Ma-maaf, terima kasih!" kuraih dompetku yang berada di tangan Kuroko. Kenapa jantungku terus berdetak kencang? Apa aku masih ketakutan? Padahal aku yakin Kuroko-san bukan hantu.

"Sama-sama" Kuroko menatapku dengan wajah datarnya. Ditatap terus menerus olehnya, kutundukkan pandanganku ke lantai. Entah kenapa, aku jadi malu menatap wajahnya. Kenapa aku jadi berdebar ditatap olehnya? Tolong, berhenti menatapku!

"Kamu hebat ya" mendengar kata-kata Kuroko-san, pandanganku kembali tertuju pada manik biru lautnya. Ekspresi datar tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maaf, apa yang hebat?".

"Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Walau kamu jatuh, kamu selalu bangkit kembali. Itu membuatku kagum" baru pertama kalinya seseorang memujiku "Aku juga minta maaf, sejak dua hari yang lalu, kamu mendadak duduk di dekat kursiku. Sepertinya, aku mengagetkanmu karena kamu selalu berteriak dan berlari meninggalkan Maji Burger".

Mendengar pernyataan Kuroko-san, akhirnya aku menyadari. Sosok tak kasat mata yang menghantui Maji Burger selama ini ternyata bukan hantu, tetapi seorang manusia bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ti-tidak perlu minta maaf, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku bersikap tidak sopan padamu" Aku menjadi malu sendiri.

Kuroko-san menampakkan senyum kecil. Aduh, kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa panas? Ini pasti gara-gara flu!

"Sepertinya salju sudah mulai turun" Kuroko-san mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko-san dan benar saja. Butir-butir putih selembut kapas berjatuhan dari angkasa. Ini salju pertama yang jatuh di kota Tokyo.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam, di sini dingin" Kuroko-san membuka pintu Maji Burger "Kutraktir segelas milkshake vanila" tawarnya.  
"Kuroko-san juga suka minum milkshake vanila di saat dingin?!" Aku terkejut mendengar fakta bahwa seseorang memiliki kebiasaan sama denganku.

"Milksahke vanila itu minuman universal yang dapat dinikmati semua orang di setiap waktu" ternyata Kuroko-san mempunyai motto yang sama denganku.

Hari ini di mana salju pertama jatuh di kota Tokyo, aku dan Kuroko-san menikmati segelas besar milkshake vanila di dalam kehangatan restoran Maji Burger. Tunggu dulu! Entah kenapa wajahku mendadak terasa panas ya? Ini pasti akibat flu! Tidak mungkin karena hal lain kan? Tidak mungkin kan? Hari ini aku berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang samar-samar terlihat di wajahku. Semoga Kuroko-san tidak menyadarinya.

**-end-**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? Garing?**

**Sekali lagi, maaf telah membuat para reader bernasib agak malang. Menurutku, Kuroko yang kalem cocok dipasangkan dengan seseorang yang ceroboh, kuharap kalian menikmati chapter ini!**

**Kalian pasti tahu dari mana asal jepit rambut singa milik Midorima, iya kan?**

**NEXT: Reader X Akashi Seijurou**


End file.
